poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Chasm of Death/Bedtime story
This is how the Casum of Death and bedtime story goes in Total Drama: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. Duncan (Total Drama): So why do they call it the Casum of Death, Buck, exactly? Buck the Wiesel (EG): Well, Duncan. They tried "Big, smelly crack" but that just made everybody giggle. Buck the Wiesel: Yep. Mike: Well, now what? and Buck (EG) use their knives to cut down a cable car made of bones Buck the Weasel: the TD girls Ladies? Buck the Wiesel (EG):Evil Anna and Sci-Twi Madams? Mike: Whoa! They are not doing that. flies into Linsay's arms Buck the Wiesel (EG): Wait, Mike. Rule number 1? puts his hand up to say something Buck the Wiesel (EG): Hold on. Mike Come on, human. You're supposed to have a good memory. Crash Bandicoot: Always listen to Buck. Two Bucks to be correct. TD girls, Evil Anna and Sci-Twi step into the car and Linsay still carries Flurry in her arms Sci-Ryan: Ok, Twilight. Enjoy the ride. Plus. Breath in the toxic gas and you'll die. Sci-Twi: Wait. What?! Matau T. Monkey: It's not toxic, Sci-Twi. This gas is a combination of laughing gas and something to do with balloons. holds a sign that says "Good luck." Buck the Wiesel (EG): This day is going to be perfect~ Mike: Wait! cuts the car lose, the girls breath in and Linsay covers Flurry's mouth Buck the Wiesel (EG): GERONIMO!!!! TD boys, Ryan, Evil Ryan, Bertram and Matau watch as they disappear Crash Bandicoot: Where did they go, Adagio? Adagio Dazzle: Into the mist, duh. Cody Fairbrother: Why did the human version of Buck sing? Aria Blaze: I guess he can express his feeling in song, Cody. Sci-Ryan knows that we have been known to sing from time to time. car is pulled back up but it's empty Sci-Ryan: TWILIGHT!!! Where did you go? The Dazzlings sing all the time. They can fight Queen Chrysalis and Rudy. Sci-Twi: We're at the bottom, Ryan! You have to try this. Sci-Ryan: Ok, Twilight.Bugs Bunny Right, Bugs? nods Daffy Duck: Okay. Must be why Cody has a reputation at CHS. and Sunset shrug Ryan F-Freeman: Why, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: Because, Ryan. We don't have to inhale the gas. Adagio Dazzle: Unless you want to fight Rudy and get captured by Queen Chrysalis. Cody Fairbrother: Uuuuhhh. We'll try this ride, Adagio. nods Batman (The LEGO Movie): That's the spirit, Cody. C'mon, friends. smiles and later, the cart is stuck above the casum 12th Doctor: Don't worry! Buck the Wiesel (EG): Just some technical difficulties. Sci-Twi: Hold on, guys! You're doing great. Sci-Ryan:and sighs Wow. I hope Chrysalis is far behind. Ryan F-Freeman: Uh oh. Sci-Ryan breathed it.gasps Looks like I'M breathing it, Sonata! both cough Sci-Ryan: Fixit's voice Hey! We're not dead! Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan? Are you ok? Ryan F-Freeman:Sideswipe's voice Yes, Matau.Sci-Ryan You sound ridiculous. Sci-Ryan: Me? I suggest you should hear you for my friend Twilight. start to laugh Matau T. Monkey:Sonata's voice Are you ok, Bertram? Bertram T. Monkey:muffled I think so, Matau.in Discord's voice Then Applejack said: "Peanut butter hoof? Yuck! Not even with jelly on it." laughs Daffy Duck: in Rainbow Dash's voice Yeah. Funny monkey.laughs Bugs Bunny:in Adagio's voice I agree with you, Daffy. laughs Matau T. Monkey: Why do you, Bugs and I sound like girls, Daffy? and Batman (The LEGO Movie) inhales the gas Lightning:Bumblebee's voice It's not sha-poison. Huh?laughs Batman (The LEGO Movie): Snips' voice Because it's a combo of laughing gas and helium. Jessica? You breathed it?laughs Jessica Fairbrother: muffled I don't know, Batman.in Midnight Sparkle's voice laughs You were right. I didn't understand this gas before. But I do now! laughing Matau T. Monkey: Adagio? Have you breathed in the gas? shakes her head for "no" then inhales the gas Adagio Dazzle: Aria's voice Well, I do now.with Matau Matau T. Monkey: Wait. I got an idea. You better believe I got tricks up my sleeve~ Mike:muffled Stop! Are you crazy!? Ryan F-Freeman: Jessica. Did Brian breathed it? Jessica Fairbrother: Uh, Grandfather, I think he did. Brian the Crocodile:Master Xehanort's voice Why? I did know that Ryvine is after Flurry Heart's magic. Am I right, Aria?laughs nods then she and Cody inhales the gas C Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts